Solid propellant compositions are utilized extensively in rocket propellants. Still, there is a great need in perfecting solid propellants to obtain faster burning rates and improve the performance of the solid propellant. An approach to increasing the burning rate of solid propellants is through the addition of organometallo compounds to solid propellant compositions.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide the compound 2-ferrocenyltetrahydrofuran in various propellant compositions to provide various burning rate propellants that range from 0.5 in/sec to 3.5 in/sec.
Another object of this invention is to provide solid propellant compositions that have incorporated therein as a ballistic modifier the compound 2-ferrocenyltetrahydrofuran.
Still another object of this invention is to provide solid propellant compositions that have increased burning rates and improved performance.